untitled
by KAT-TWILIGHT75
Summary: Charlie Swan has a secret that he is keeping from his daughter. He will not tell her unless he is certain that she is in fact showing signs that she inherited the family gene. Want to find out what Charlie's secret is you have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.

Charlie Swan lives in the small town of Forks, Washington. Forks, is the rainiest place in the United States and also home to all the mystical creatures of the world. Most people do not believe in pixies, fairies, vampires, witches, werewolves and nymphs but the people of Forks do.

Charlie was born and raised in Forks. His parents are half mystical creatures. Charlie comes from a long line of fairies and nymphs. Charlie was told of legends and myths while he was a child but never really paid any attention to the stories.

Charlie met a beautiful woman name Renee Higginbottom and fell in love. Charlie and Renee were high school sweet hearts. They got married right after high school because Renee was pregnant. Charlie got a job at the local police station. He worked hard to save and buy a home for his family. Renee was happy for a while. Renee gave birth to a beautiful baby girl they named Isabella Marie Swan. Charlie was beaming with pride and Renee was happy. After they brought Isabella home Charlie started to notice things but kept them to himself. Renee was happy for the first year and half of their marriage but started to feel trapped she wanted to travel and see the world. She felt that she and Charlie were to young and not ready to be parents and that they had made a mistake in rushing to get married and start a family. Charlie disagreed and told Renee to do whatever she felt was best. The next day when Charlie awoke to get ready for work he noticed that Renee had packed all her belongings and was gone. She left him a note saying that she could not take it anymore and was leaving him and Isabella behind.

After reading the note he called the station informing them that he would not be in that he had some personal things to take care of and would need time off. Charlie took Isabella and went to his friends down at La Push and made arrangements with them to watch her while he worked. Charlie knew that the natives of La Push were shape shifters and would not harm his daughter for they did not want to feel the wrath of his power. La Push had legends and myths of their own that told of cold ones and fairies and other mystical creatures.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie would go fishing with his friends and leave Isabella at the Blacks house. Charlie continued to take Isabella to La Push so they could take care of her until she was old enough to attend school. Isabella would spend her time with the kids (Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob Black) on the reservation. The elders would tell them stories that most did not believe. As Isabella got older she preferred to be called Bella. She would play with Rachel and Rebecca but Jacob would tag alone.

Bella started school and soon forgot about La Push and stories the elders told her. She went to school and made friends she would stay with them after school let out so Charlie wouldn't have to send to La Push. As Bella got older she started showing signs that she had indeed inherited the family gene. Bella noticed that she could do things that her friends could not but she never told any one about it not even her dad.

Charlie starting noticing that Bella was slowly developing powers and strength as she got older but he still has not told her about being a fairy with powers that could change her life forever. Charlie continues to keep his secret and watches Bella closely.

Bella is now a junior in high school. She has heard rumors all summer that there was a new family moving into town. The family consists of a husband and wife that had adopted five teenagers and they were starting school in the fall with two being in the year that she was. Bella wondered what they would be like and when she did that she realized that she could actually see what they looked like before meeting them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cullens (Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper) have lived in Alaska for the last 15 years. Alice comes in one day and tells them its time to move and she knows of the perfect place. Alice knows that it is the perfect place because she has been having visions about Edward and a brunette that she do not know and have never seen. Alice decides to help her vision by suggesting that they move to Forks, Washington the rainiest place in America. Alice has been blocking her mind so that Edward does not catch glimpse of what she has seen.

The Cullens decided that they would move to the place Alice suggested because Carlisle could not pass for thirty-five anymore. He should have started to age since they had been there for 15 years. Since the Cullens are a group of human acting and vegetarian vampires they have learned to blend into the environment to make them selves less noticeable. They have to stay out of the sunlight because their skin sparkles. Even with their super speed they would not be able to not sparkle if they were to go out in the sunlight. People would start to ask questions in a year or two if they did not move now because none of them are able to age. They are forever young and beautiful.

Alice suggests that they all go hunting one last time in Alaska before they head to their new home. The guys all go out hunting to together and the girls start packing while they are out. When the guys start to return she meets them at the end of the forest and tell them to start packing the cars and tells Carlisle she needs to speak to him alone. They wait until the others are out of hearing range and tell Carlisle of her vision. She tells him not to let Edward know of what she has told him and to keep it from the others until the time was. Carlisle returned to the house to help load the cars and had the ladies to join Alice on her hunting trip. When the ladies returned they checked to make sure they had made arrangements for the rest of their things to be put in storage and shipped until they returned to Alaska at another time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice is really close to Edward and knows that he will do anything for the family. She just wishes that he could be truly happy like the rest of the family. Alice ask Carlisle to help her make certain her vision come true so that her brother could be happy and enjoy his exsistence like the rest of them.

Carlisle was wondering if Edward would ever meet his mate,but after hearing of Alice vision he was certain that Edward would be happier and less tense around the family. Carlisle has been with Edward the longest he knows that Edward is a wonderful young man. He has watch Edward accept being a vampire and develop his ability. Carlisle has seen many vampires that has specialabilities that did not make good use of their talents.

Edward tries very hard no to use his talents. Edward's special ability is that he can read minds. He finds it difficult not to read others mind when they are thinking about him. The guys was packing the cars while the ladies hunted. As they were approaching Edward heard his mother's thought wondering if he would find his mate in Forks. She was thinking how nice it would be to have another daughter and for the family finally be complete. Edward tuned out Esme's thoughts and finished what he was doing. Edward catches glimpses of the new house flickering through Alice mind and decides that he will held out first and give the couples so time only before they head to Washington. Edward informs the others of his plan and the tell him to be careful and they will see him soon. Edward sets out for Forks, Washington what they would find and if they would enjoy staying there this time around.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward arrive to their home in Forks an three hours before the rest of the family. He drove up to house and looked around noticing the small changes that Esme had done to the house since they last stayed in Forks. This house had a wrap around porch, three stories and a river running behind the house. The house was located just outside of town and deep off the street surrounded by woods just the way they liked their homes. The back of the house was made of glass giving a view of the river, woods and Olympic mountains in the distances.

Edward takes his time to enjoy the peace and quiet and take in his surrounding before his family show. He sitting outback when hear cars and his sister thoughts as they approach she let Edward know that they will be enrolling in school during the fall and not working like originally planned. Alice was still blocking Edward from seeing that he would me someone special. Edward lets Alice know that he has heard her and goes to the front to greet them. They have two months to get things settled before school starts.

The first month they spend getting reacquainted with the town. Jasper works to get ids and references together to help secure Carlisle a job at the local hospital. Jasper is the mastermind behind keeping records and documents. Alice works on getting their wardrobe together because she loves to shop and fashion. Rosealie works on making sure all the cars are tuned and in perfect working condition, she is a genius when it come to cars. Esme finish decorating the house. Edward tunes his piano and works on his music. Emmet plays video is in his office organizing his journals and books.

Before they knew it was time for Carlisle to call a family meeting letting everyone know what their story well this time around since they will be starting school and work the next day. Carlisle lets them know that he was offered a job at the local hospital and will be working a chief os surgery. Esme will be working from home as an artichecuture consulant. Roaslie,Jasper and Emmett will be seniors in high school. Alice and Edward would be juniors. The public will that the Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopt five teenagers and that they moved from Alaska because Carlisle was offered a position at the local hospital.


End file.
